Behind the Mask - Pewdiecry Fic Walking Dead
by Wondermoonlight
Summary: Sometimes you wonder: "Why do I have to be between life and death to realize that... I love you?" / PewdieCry trapped in the walkers world! Male/Male.. Don't like? Don't read! :]


So, here is a new fan fiction that's been going through my mind for long.. It's about Pewdiepie (youtube genius) and Cryaotic (another youtube genius) PAIRED! So I mean it's about PEWDIECRY! Don't read if you don't like it! Really! Don't! XD  
Also: NO! No suicide stupidness or depressed cases! Just action! :] (Don't be a perv... yet) ENJOY!

Pewdiepie/Felix:  user/PewDiePie

Cryaotic:  user/ChaoticMonki

-o-

_Sometimes you wonder: "Why do I have to be between life and death to realize that... I love you?"_

-o-

**PROLOGUE**

What was this? Where were they? What was going on? The last thing they remembered they were in florida, but this didn't look like florida anymore. Just the day before, they were playing video games for youtube. Just YESTERDAY! What was happening now? They couldn't understand it!

"Hold on boys, this will get rough", one could hear a voice, it was really near, just a sit in front, it was from a.. police man? They were in a police car in the back seats. They just were *shopping* and suddenly a ZOMBIE came out of nowhere. It seemed like a joke, but.. It wasn't. "Where are we going?", a different and soft voice was to hear, it was Pewdiepie, the genius of youtube. The one with more than 5'000'000 subs. "Away from here!", the police man answered, driving like crazy, trying to avoid all the zombies in the way. "Oh god", another voice was to hear, this one was lower and even *sexier*. It was Cry, the guy behind a poker-face mask and Pewdie's best friend, also a youtube-master with thousands of fans. Both were in the vacations together, Pewdiepie, also known as his real name Felix, was visiting him. But with what was happening, this wasn't a vacation at all. "Kids, you know how to use these right?", the police man suddenly voiced handing both GUNS, one for each. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO!", Felix screamed in despair, not even wanting to touch it. How was he even daring to give them guns? "Pewds, I don't like this either.. but I guess we'll need them", the brunette spoke totally decided, taking one of the guns in his own hands. It was so cold and.. heavy? But it seemed that little thing was their own salvation. "F-fine", Pewdie stuttered and took the other gun in his hands.

"ACK!", a scream was to hear as the police car suddenly stopped, pretty roughly. It almost made all the passengers fly away, but luckily it didn't. "Why did you stop? They're coming!", Felix cried out looking out the closed windows, there were zombies walking threatning towards them. It was so scary! "No street", the police man said pointing to the front, there really was nowhere to go. The street was KAPUT! "QUICK the house over there, run as fast as you can!", the police man spoke, opening his door and starting to run towards the building. The friends were doing right away as told, opening their doors and running towards that house. "Argh!", Cry cried out having a zombie right in front of him. It was now or never. -BAM-. With a loud noice, the brunette made his first shot. "W-what was that?", Felix screamed and kept running as fast as he could. "J-just run!", Cry stuttered screaming back and kept running. He didn't know how to feel. He had to kill a pers-.. no.. it wasn't a person anymore.. he had to kill a THING. He didn't want to do that anymore! But he had to, if he wanted to survive! After a few moments running, all three people arrive at the house, closed the doors and headed upstairs. "Oh god", the police man voiced. The second floor was totally FULL of BIG holes. Everyone could see through. What happened here? Why was everything so.. SCREWED? "I.. can't", the brunette panted heavily, he was so tired already. "A-are.. you.. ok?", Felix asked to his friend, panting heavily too, they ran too fast and too much it seemed. "I'm fine.. friend", Cry managed to make a smile behind his mask, a really short one, but it was necessary.

"Boys be prepared, they can come anytime", the police man spoke panting lightly, already pointing everywhere with his gun, just in case. "H-how could you do it?", Pewdie stuttered and asked his friend, refering to the gunshot he heard just moments ago from Cry's weapon. The brunette sighed: "I.. I just aimed and pulled the trigger", he answered truthfully, remembering how he did it. "I didn't think about it.. I.. I just did it", he added right after. "I don't know if I can do it Cry", Felix suddenly voiced staring at his gun in his hands, that thing was so little, but so dangerous. He didn't know how to use them at all! "But you have to friend!", the brunette replied with a strong voice over to his friend, it was obvious he had a serious expression on his face right now, even if Pewdie couldn't see it. "I know", he whispered as response, looking down. "AAAAAAAAARGH! ARGH!", suddenly their conversation was interrupted by terrible cries of pain and despair from the police man. He was being dragged away! By a zombie! There was a zombie there and they didn't even notice it! Both had a total shocked expression on their faces now, oh god. Why was this happening, WHY? "We have to help him!", Felix cried out pointing with his gun right to the zombie, but it was moving too roughly! What if he shot the police man? He woulnd't be able to forgive himself! -BAM-.


End file.
